Rule of Axis
by xMaskedxWriterx
Summary: [Based on Rule of Rose] Gilbert is in the weirdest of situations now he's trapped in an orphanage with a bunch of scary girls who seemed to be mentally insane except for one.


The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he looked at the large dull looking building in front of him, large walls surrounded it, barbed wire meshed on top of the concrete walls. He looked around, his red eyes darting to and fro from the courtyard. The albino male did not know why he stepped out of the bus, he had a hunch of some sort that he was supposed to be here but it didn't stop the fear crawling up his spine. He looked at the black gate doors, He squinted trying to read the words carved into the black slab. It was too dusty to make out and something else caught his eye, a small girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails with big green eyes stood at the other side of the gate, wearing a sailor outfit which looked tattered and worn. "H-hallo?" The red eyed male greeted, waving awkwardly. The little girl stared at him as if he was some sort of figment of imagination. The albino slowly put his hand back down once again and he cautiously walked over until he was in front of the gate and the sailor girl. "My name is Gilbert and-"

"No..." She spoke finally, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" He blinked, trying to keep a level head about the girl looking no more than seven.

"Your name isn't Gilbert," She muttered, "It's not, it's not," The blonde shook her head, "No, no, welcome, welcome," The Prussian took a deep breath and smiled before patting her hand which tightly gripped the iron bars that separated them.

"Listen sweetie, I just want to know the way back to civilization," He looked around him, seeing on the concrete walls and the lush forest behind him, "Do you know where I can go?" Green eyes stared at him, scrutinizing him,

"Inside, come, come inside, welcome back, welcome back," She repeated in a hushed whisper, turning her hand to clasp his. "Come and play," The blonde began tugging his arm, pulling him closer, his cheek pressed against the bars,

"H-hey let go! I don't have time for this!" The albino hissed trying to twist his hand out of tiny hand but it held him tighter.

"Stay, play! Stay, play!" She said in mantra, tugging him making his forehead slam against the gate. "Play play play!" The blonde girl screeched, blood began forming on Gilbert's forehead the more she hit him against the bars. The albino continued to struggle but the girl's grip was deadly and he was slowly losing consciousness the more he blows to the head he got. He grunted as the last harsh blow, hit him hard and the girl lost her grip sending him backwards. The albino fell on the hard ground, blood cascading down his face. He heard the unlocking of the gate and the loud squeak that followed. His eyes looked at the worn shoes before looking up at the sailor girl who wore a smirk, he grunted as he felt his hands press against each other and something bonded his hands together.

"You little shit..." Gilbert hissed, three more pairs of shoes coming to his line of vision before he lost consciousness.

"Welcome home..."

* * *

When Gilbert opened his eyes, he was in a dark room lit by only three candles scattered throughout the room. He tried to adjust to the low lighting, he grunted feeling a sharp pain in his head. The Prussian shifted but found himself tied, "What the fuck," He hissed lowly, trying to twist his hands out of the binds that held him from behind. He heard mumbling so pushing the current situation away, he squinted trying to see the figures that were muttering to themselves. After a second or two, someone stepped into the lighted area, the flickering light giving an intimidating look to the girl who stood. She had cropped blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she had a frown marring her face and her clothes were tattered. "Who-" He was caught off when a hand was raised, he shut his mouth promptly but glared at the ten year old.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, peasant" She hissed. Gilbert had half a mind to slap the child but his hands were tied...literally. "My name is Queen Louise and this is my domain, you will act decently or at least...as decent as you commoners can." A quiet giggle was of to the side. Upon closer inspection, the sixteen year old albino noticed that the so-called Queens fingers were caked with an unknown substance and he shuddered as his mind wandered to dark thoughts. She wiped her grubby hands against her torn clothes, looking at the darkness until a girl who looked the same age stepped into the light. Her brunette hair was tied into a ponytail except for a stray curl that came out to the side, her eyes were shut and Gilbert wondered how she could see as she brought a velvet pillow. The pillow was carrying something very heavy seeing as the pillow dipped. The girl who seemed Italian bowed down, holding the pillow up to the German girl. "Danke Princess Feliciana," Louise muttered, picking up a large shard of glass in her hand before turning to Gilbert, "Dutchess Sakura, bring in the nobles names and the rules," The blonde snapped and a Japanese girl stepped out of the shadows, holding a large piece of paper and a book was under her arm pressing into her side as she held up the large paper.

"Read it," The short black haired girl pointed to Gilbert before pointing to the paper, her dark eyes staring at him.

"Was?" Gilbert asked deeply confused at this whole situation.

"I don't think he knows how to read, Queen Louise," Feliciana piped up, "He is a boy after all," A giggle emitted from the Italian girl as well as off to the side making Gilbert glare at her. He sighed and squinted his eyes as he tried to read the scrawled lettering on the piece of paper,

"Axis Powers, Royal ranking, Queen Louise..." He began, "Princess Feliciana, Dutchess Sakura, Countess Alice, Knight Amelia, Baker Chun Yan, Blacksmith Anya, Middle Class Lucia, Peasant Fritz and Orphan Penelope...uh huh, and this matters to me because...?"

"You are our newest member, you must be educated in our ranks so you know who you can talk to and who can not," The Queen informed, "You are in the lowest level so you may only talk to Penelope who was the one who found you lingering just beyond our walls," The blonde clicked her tongue. Gilbert opened his mouth before it dawned on him,

"Wait! I have to talk to the little shit that nearly killed me?!" He hissed before receiving a sharp slap to his cheek.

"You have no permission to speak, peasant." The German pressed the glass to the albino's neck, a dark intent hidden behind the blue eyes. "Unless you want your vocal cords sliced." Gilbert gulped, fear overpowering the anger that swelled inside him. "Güt boy," She said as she walked back to her place. "We will start the initiation of our first bruder in the Axis Powers." The German picked up one of the candles and the two girls did as well before blowing the candles out. The room went pitch black, the only light was the sliver of moonlight that shone through the cracks of the ceiling.

"Fritz..." He heard and then something cut his leg. He let out a painful yelp, feeling blood bubble from the new wound.

"Fritz..." Another voice whispered before a slice to his side make him scream.

"Fritz~" Yet another voice and another cut to his arm. Gilbert hissed, it continued, a strange name was called out and his body was sliced with a sharp object. It continued for a few more minutes, he felt a bit dizzy with all the multiple cuts and the blood exiting his body. His eyes caught with a figure in the dark holding a sharp object, he squinted his eyes as the figure drew closer, its hand holding the sharp object up.

"Peasant Fritz." The figure hissed before the sharp object was brought down and cut a a wound from his nose to his cheek. Gilbert screamed as the sharp object dug into his skin, thrashing as the figure pulled it away. He felt woozy as a sharp smack was brought down to his cheek making him fall over. "Gute nacht Fritz..."

"Not my name..." He struggled to let out yelping when a kick was sent to his chest. He heard footsteps walk away from him and a squeaking of the door before it slammed shut. Gilbert closed his eyes, pain filled every fiber of his being, he tugged on his restraints but he couldn't untie them in this condition. He let out a small whimper of pain before closing his eyes. "Maybe its just a nightmare...just a nightmare..."


End file.
